


Unspoken Anger

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-18
Updated: 2003-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: River can't take the noise in her head.





	Unspoken Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Unspoken Anger

## Unspoken Anger

### by Cyndy

Unspoken Anger  
Pairing: Jayne/River  
Author: Cyndy  
Rated: NC-17   
Spoilers: Ever so slight for HoG (or is that HoAu), but if you haven't read it, you may not notice. Disclaimer: None of them are mine.  
Feedback: If you could, please.  
Archive: Anywhere is fine by me. 

* * *

River moved stealthily through the hallway trying to escape the thoughts that bombarded her. Usually she only felt the _feelings_ of those around her, that was bad enough, but sometimes she could hear actual thoughts. It didn't happen often, but when the thoughts broke through, they were too intense for her to deal with. She didn't want to know the secrets that the crew held, nor did she want to hear the things they wanted desperately to say, but held back. 

Tonight Zoe and Wash were arguing; they weren't yelling at each other, in fact they were barely speaking, but she could hear the disagreement. Wash thought that Zoe was being impractical and selfish, while Zoe thought that Wash was being immature and selfish. It was an old argument, one that was reprised every few months or so. It wasn't resolved the last time the subject was broached and held no hope of ever being resolved as long as things remained as they were. Yet, here the issue was again, rearing its ugly head and yelling in River's ears until she wanted to scream. 

Without looking she knew that everyone was spread out around the ship, and that Jayne was in his bunk putting away a gun he had just been cleaning. She also knew that Simon thought she was with Kaylee in the engine room rebuilding the engine of a new ATV; a job that would take some time. 

Her head was pounding as she arrived outside Jayne's door, pushing it open to descend the ladder. 

Jayne looked up as River entered his bunk and approached him. He saw the look of desire in her eyes and scowled. "Gorramit girl, I told ya already this wasn't gonna happen. I'm not gonna let Mal send me off this boat just cause you want a little action." 

She reached toward him, "Please Jayne, I need you, I need your help." 

Jayne snorted, "Help you? What do you need my help with?" 

Jayne's anger was sharp and hurt her, but at the same time she was drawn to the mix of confusion and desire. She reached out to touch him again, but pulled away as if stung. 

"Get outta here girl, you want to see me shoved out an airlock?" Jayne barked. 

There were tears in River's eyes as she whispered, "I feel so much." 

Softening slightly, he said, "Yeah, the doc told me." 

"I feel their anger, Zoe's longing, Wash's concern. I feel your fear too." 

Pulling himself up to full height, he averred, "Well now I know you're crazy cause I ain't afraid 'a nothing." 

River made a grab for his arm that Jayne deftly avoided. "I can't take it," she put her hands over her ears as she shook her head. "It's so loud, but you can stop it. You're louder than all of them." 

Jayne looked angry and confused, "What the guay you going on about. Louder than what?" 

She reached for him again, "Please, Zoe and Wash are so hurt, frustrated. I just can't feel it anymore. Please. Hold me. You're louder then everyone else. Please." 

He still didn't know what was going on, but he didn't stop her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself into his chest. Instinctively he put his arms around her. She smelled like flowers and he breathed deep and found that he enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. He felt her breasts against him and wished he could feel more of her. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He wasn't going to have sex with her, he had already decided that, but at the moment, he couldn't remember why. 

It wasn't enough for River. She no longer heard any of the others on the ship, but there were still too many emotions coming from Jayne, loud conflicting emotions that pushed and pulled at her. She needed him to focus, to have only one thing on his mind. She felt his desire for her, but he was trying to push it away with other thoughts and feelings. 

Jayne thought about what Mal would do if he caught him with her. Then he thought about Simon. Maybe the doc would dope him again, but this time he wouldn't wake up. He wondered if the warm inviting smell of her came from perfume or if it was from some fancy soap. He was lost in the scent when he realized she was rubbing herself against him. As the blood left his brain and raced for his dick, he ceased to think and fell back onto the bed with her in his arms. 

With Jayne's help, River wasted no time removing their clothes and soon she was straddling his naked body. She rocked on his hard cock while feeling the hard muscles in his chest. Everything about him was hard, including his grip on her waist as he helped her rise up to accept his cock into her hot, wet body. All thoughts left her as she rode Jayne's throbbing hard-on. He had given himself over to pure lust and she was basking in the glow of it. She felt his lust mix with her own as he held her waist, helping her quicken the pace of their thrusts. 

Jayne had finally found a way to feel in control while River was on top. He lifted her up and she slammed back down onto him, impaling herself repeatedly on his shaft. With each thrust, he could feel the pressure building and he let out a deep moan as he came. He was still trying to catch his breath as River rolled off of him to stand next to the bed looking for her clothes. A chill went through Jayne as the cold air hit his wet dick that had so recently found pleasure in River's warmth. "Ya know, you don't have to leave so quickly." 

River smiled at him as she picked up her dress, turning it right side out. "Thought you wouldn't want me here, pretending this was something." 

"Well yeah, but you could at least wait until I catch my breath." 

"Why, did you want to say something?" 

He looked confused, "Well no..." He stopped short at the sight of bruises forming on her slender waist and scowled. "If I was holding ya too tight, ya shoulda said something." 

River slipped her dress over her head. "The blood vessels are broken, but they'll heal. Problem is that I'm broken, but I don't think I'll heal." 

He didn't know what to say. So he mumbled, "Course you'll get better. Doc's working on it, ain't he?" 

She looked into his handsome, boyish face and smiled; there was no way he could understand how badly damaged she was. She changed the subject by saying, "You don't want this complicated, and I don't. It's about making things simple." For a moment she wanted to lean over to kiss him; she stopped herself remembering that Jayne didn't kiss, at least not on the lips. She quickly straightened her dress and started up the ladder saying, "Simon's going to check for me in the engine room, then in my room. I have to go." 

**END**

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Cyndy


End file.
